custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeruu
Jeruu is an Onu-Matoran Archivist residing in the Alternate Universe Unalryk Enkari. He works as the playwright for the popular travelling entertainment group, the Wonderful Worriless Wanderers. History Like most other Matoran, Jeruu was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where he aided the construction of the Matoran Universe. He was later placed on Metru Nui, where he worked in the Archives for many years. After working in the Archives for a while, displaying great knowledge of the history of artifacts, Jeruu was given the relatively high ranking position of Chief Artifact Examiner. His job was to examine newly found artifacts to determine their value. When Teridax trapped the Matoran in the Matoran Spheres, Jeruu was one of the first Matoran brought to Mata Nui by the Toa Metru. He lived there, in his weakened form, for many years. When the Reformation of Spherus Magna occurred, Jeruu, along with most other Matoran in the Universe Unalryk Enkari, remained inside of the Great Spirit Robot, which been repaired when a Toa sacrificed his life and used the Kanohi Ignika and the Spear of Fusion to mend the Core Processor. Jeruu and the other Matoran returned to Metru Nui, and helped rebuild the City. Jeruu also helped redesign the Vahki, to maintain order. He retained his position as Chief Artifact Examiner. After several years, he was given the order to examine a small, black torch. After reading several books to find out about its history, he concluded that all of the legends about the torch were ludicrous. After leaving his office to tell the head Archivist what he had found, he discovered that the guard outside his door was dead. He also spotted a shadow, similar to something described in one of the books he had read about the torch. He decided to leave Metru Nui and bring the Torch with him. On his way, he bought a new set of armor to use as a disguise. He spent the night in an inn, but discovered next day that the Vahki, and a bounty hunter named Feruse, where looking for him. That night, there was a curfew set in place. The closest inn was closed, but Jeruu managed to force entry. Upon exiting the next morning, he encountered Feruse. After a short fight, Jeruu managed to shoot Feruse with his own gun, severely injuring him. Jeruu began to flee, but was pursued by Vahki. He managed to escape to the docks by using a Teleport Kanoka he had stolen from another Matoran. He later escaped Metru Nui in a fishing boat, after paying the owners all of his remaining Widgets. When the fishing boat neared an island, Jeruu jumped out and swam the rest of the way. He got caught in the current of a river, and nearly drowned. He was rescued by a female Skakdi named Rakla. The two later met a Ta-Matoran named Kirlum, a Vo-Matoran named Linnol, and a Steltian named Caulrix. The five banded together, forming a travelling entertainment group called the Wonderful Worriless Wanderers. They travelled to Matoran villages and performed plays and skits for their enjoyment. Jeruu took up the post of playwright for the group. Abilities and Traits Jeruu possessed the Element of Earth, but as a Matoran, was unble to access its powers. He also wore a powerless Kanohi Pakari, which he exchanged for a powerless Mahiki when he began his journey to leave Metru Nui. Forms Trivia *Jeruu is Toa Pozico's Self MOC. **Although Pozic was originally Toa Pozico's self MOC, he currently has no appearances in Toa Pozico's storyline, and Jeruu is probably a better representation of Toa Pozico. **Jeruu is shown to like history, which is ironic as Toa Pozico quite dislikes history. **Jeruu has not appeared in Toa Pozico's current storyline, and Pozic plays the role of representing Toa Pozico in that story, but Jeruu retains the title of Toa Pozcio's self-MOC. Appearances *''A Thief's Two Shadows'' - First Appearance Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Earth Category:Self-MOCs